


It's A Small World After All

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Disney World & Disneyland, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Buck and Eddie take Christopher on a trip to Disney World.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 19
Kudos: 309





	It's A Small World After All

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at the end of my trip to Disney because I needed some fluff, but also because It's a Small World freaks me out and I needed to express that somehow.

Buck was only 8 years old the first time he went to Disney. Overall it was a great trip. There's just one thing that will always haunt him. A ride that usually delights most children. It's a Small World.

Buck rode the ride alone, something that wouldn't be allowed to happen now. But neither Maddie nor his parents wanted to go on it. Everything was fine, up until the ride suddenly stopped. They were stuck in the same room for what was probably half an hour at most, but felt like hours to Buck. 

As time went on and the song continued to play, Buck started to panic. He couldn't not think about the dolls and their beady eyes that always seemed to be focused on him. 

Buck had started to cry as he sat there alone in the room with the music and figures that haunted his nightmares for weeks. After that he refused to ever go on the ride again. He intended to stick to it. 

Even when Eddie asked him to come along on his and Christopher's trip to Disney World Buck had been so excited about the idea of spending a week with his two favorite guys that he hadn't even considered the possibility of going on the ride.

Until now.

"I want to go on It's a Small World!" Christopher exclaims. "Please Daddy!"

Eddie smiles down at his son, "I don't know, buddy. Why don't you we ask Buck?"

Buck feels his stomach drop as soon as Christopher looks at him, his face hopeful. "Can we please go on It's a Small World, Buck?"

Buck knows he could tell them to go on it and he'll wait. That would be easiest. But looking at Christopher's hopeful face he knows he can't deny him. 

"Sure buddy."

He hopes his unease doesn't show on his face. From the big smile on Christopher's face as he hugs him, he must have succeeded. "Thank you, Buck."

Buck runs a hand down Christopher's back and looks at Eddie. He's watching them, a fond smile on his face.

Despite Christopher's excitement and just wanting him to be happy, Buck still feels his dread grow as they make their way through the line. By the time they're to the front and boarding the boat his palms are sweating and he's feeling a wave of dizziness and disorientation washing over him. 

The ride starts and Buck holds his breath, clenching his hands into fists on his lap. He closes his eyes as soon as they enter the first room, but even then he swears he can feel the eyes on him. The song reaches his ears and travels down his spine, sending a chill through him.

He stays like that though most of the ride, just trying to keep himself calm. The only thing keeping him inside the boat besides not wanting to disappoint Christopher is not wanting to be closer to the creepy dolls than he has to.

He can hear Christopher talking excitedly to Eddie and tells himself that's worth it. He might he freaking out on the inside but at least Christopher is happy.

When the ride is over Buck jumps out of the boat and all but runs for the exit. He knows he should stick around and help Eddie and Chris but he's too freaked out. He needs to get as far away from hare as possible.

He runs until he finds a place to sit and then collapses back against the wall with his head in his hands. He must be making a scene but he can't bring himself to care.

"You okay?" Eddie asks him once he catches up.

Buck can't even muster up the strength to reply. He's too lost in his panic. All he can manage is a weak nod. 

"Buck?" Eddie's voice is soft and tinged with worry. 

Buck opens his eyes to see Eddie kneeling in front of him. His brow is pinched with worry. 

"I'm sorry," Buck whispers. 

"What on earth for?"

"Christopher was so excited about that ride but it… I can't do it. I hate it. It's stupid but it scares the shit out of me. And now I've ruined it for Christopher."

Eddie sits down next to him on the bench and nods his head towards where Christopher is in line to meet Peter Pan. "Buck, you didn't ruin anything. Look at that kid. He's ecstatic about all of this. He would have understood if you didn't want to ride. Why didn't you just say something?"

"He looked so happy," Buck says. "I didn't want to disappoint him."

"You…" Eddie gives a disbelieving laugh, and rests a hand on the back of Buck's neck and squeezes. "You are amazing, Evan. I don't know what happened to make you so afraid of the ride, but the fact that you'd push past it just because you wanted Christopher to be happy is just…" his eyes bore into Buck's, and for a moment Buck thinks Eddie is going to kiss him. He leans in closer, their noses brushing as he whispers Buck's name. "Evan." Then Christopher is calling for them and Eddie sighs. "Thank you."

They both turn in time to see Christopher is almost to the front to meet Peter Pan. Eddie stands up and reaches down to take Buck's hand. "Let's go to Neverland, my lost boy."

Buck smiles and takes Eddie's hand. He doesn't let go as they walk across the sea of people to where Christopher is waiting. He could give the excuse that it's because it's so crowded, but from the soft smile Eddie sends his way he's sure it's more. 

The rest of the day is far less eventful and anxiety inducing. It's just a happy chaos of riding rides and meeting characters. Towards the end of the day they settle down in front of the castle to watch the fireworks. 

As they start lighting the castle Buck feels a soft brush of lips against his cheek as Eddie speaks lowly. "I'm glad you're here."

Buck turns his head slightly and meets Eddie's gaze. He knows if there ever was a moment that this is it. It's all to easy to close that short distance between them and press a kiss to Eddie's lips. 

He pulls back and feels his breath catch. He'd argue a million cases over how Eddie's smile in that moment is far brighter and more beautiful than all the fireworks in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
